


Dinner with the Gibsons

by imeantsomethinglikethis



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imeantsomethinglikethis/pseuds/imeantsomethinglikethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie and Darcy are attending the Gibson's annual pre Thanksgiving holiday dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dinner mentioned in the fic 'Empty Nest'. I think it will be between 3-4 chapters, I am almost finished chapter 2 so it should be up soon. Not sure about the others, it all depends on when I have free time from my 2 jobs to actually write. Also on FanFiction.net

"I still don't understand why we have to attend this function."

Lizzie came to a stop on the Gibson's front lawn, the hold on her boyfriend's hand causing him to stop and turn to face her. She smiled at the small frown on his face, something that didn't happen so often these days, and let go of his left hand to reach up and smooth out the frown lines.

"First of all, you are making it sound like some big fancy event, when really it's just a casual gathering of friends and family. Second," she said, grabbing Will's hand again and pulling him towards the house. "My mom has been friends with Mrs Gibson for nearly twenty-five years, which of course means they are also rivals." Lizzie shook her head and smiled fondly, thinking of when her mother and Mrs Gibson used to pit Jane and Ellen against each other; music lessons, dance classes, school plays. It never worked though; both girls were just too kind to wish that the other would fail at something.

Will shook his head at her playful tone. "I still don't understand why that necessitates our presence at dinner tonight."

By now they had reached the front door, but instead of knocking, Lizzie leaned against the door and laughed lightly. "Don't you see Will? Susan Gibson may have a married daughter, but Francine Bennet has two daughters with very rich and very handsome boyfriends. She wants to show us off."

Upon hearing this statement, Will's frown returned in full force. "Is this supposed to be making me feel better? The only thing worse than a room full of strangers is being paraded around like a trophy in a room full of strangers."

Lizzie pushed herself off of the door and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Will, relax. It's hardly a room full of strangers. My sisters and Bing will be there, as well as Charlotte and my parents; you know dad would be more than happy to sit in silence with you for the evening. And of course you have me." She added with a large smile.

This seemed to do the trick, and Will's frown faded into a small smile, his hands slowly stroking up and down her arms. He studied her, under the light of the front porch; she was just as gorgeous as ever. Her hair had taken on a fiery, red glow in the soft, yellow light, and her eyes, normally blue, had taken on the green shade of her silky blouse. Sometimes he still couldn't believe he could call her his, even after eight months together; he didn't think he would ever stopping thanking what ever God or fate or other mysterious force it was that granted him a second chance with her.

Suddenly his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Why are you not freaking out about this? Usually by now you would be ranting about people treating others like possessions and your mothers ridiculous antiquated attitudes towards…"

"OK, firstly, I object to the word ranting. I merely express my opinions very… passionately." She said with a frown. "And I guess I'm OK with my mum wanting to show you off because, well," she paused a moment, trying to find the right words, hugging his waist tighter. "I feel very proud to be able to call you my boyfriend, William Darcy, and I am so happy that I just… I just want to share it with everyone." Lizzie was blushing by the end of her little speech and buried her face in Will's chest. "Ugh, that sounded so corny." The fabric of his navy blue knit jumper muffled her voice.

She felt his arms wrap tight around her, and she could almost feel the smile growing larger on his face.

"Lizzie Bennet, I also feel very proud to be able to call you my girlfriend," he pulled back and lifted her chin up; capturing her bright, green eyes with his serious, blue ones. His voice was quiet when he spoke again, "and I have never been as happy as I have been since you came into my life." Will's hands cupped her warm cheeks and he leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Ahem!"

They jumped at the sound, breaking their kiss, to see Lydia standing on the front lawn, eyebrows raised, smug smile on her face.

"You two should really tone down on the PDA, mum and dad will be coming around the corner any second now."

"Lydia, we were hardly behaving inappropriately." Lizzie blushed.

Lydia laughed. "Yeah, I suppose it isn't anything the whole Internet hasn't already seen, am I right sis?"

This caused both Lizzie and Will to blush further. Lizzie decided to ignore her baby sister's comment and turned to knock on the door, just as her parents walked up the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some interesting conversations between Bing & Darcy and the Bennet sisters.

After dinner everyone split off into little groups. Will was standing with Bing by the fireplace in the formal sitting room, glass of red wine in his hand. They were both looking across the room to the couches where the Bennet sisters were talking with Charlotte and Ellen. 

“How is life with Jane in New York?” He asked, using his free hand to fix his glasses back into position on his face. 

It was the first time since they had arrived the night before that they had found a chance to talk alone. Mrs Bennet had kept them busy with her fussing and at times inappropriate questions about their personal lives. Then this morning they had been dragged around by their girlfriends on last minute errands for tomorrow’s Thanksgiving lunch. 

Bing’s smile grew wider; it always did when he talked about Jane, or even thought about Jane. “It’s amazing Darce. I can’t imagine what my life would be like without Jane; she’s just… she’s perfect. Well,” he said, looking at Will’s raised eyebrow, “perfect for me. We’re perfect for each other, I think. You know what I mean?”

Will’s eyes flicked towards Lizzie for a second before resting back on Bing’s smiling face, a smile of his own unable to be suppressed. “Yes, yes I think I do.”

 

**********

 

“So Jane, tell us, do you think we’ll be seeing a shiny ring on that finger of yours soon?” Ellen leaned across the coffee table, giving Jane a wink. 

Jane just smiled and gave a small shake of her head. “Oh no, it’s a little too early for that, we’ve hardly been together for a whole year. Besides, Bing and I don’t even live together yet.”

“What.” Ellen sat back in her chair, hand flying to her chest in shock. She had most definitely inherited Susan’s dramatic flair. “Why ever not?”

“Well, we decided it was best to take things slow. We needed to make our own separate lives as well as one together.” It was a very important rule that Jane had set when Bing decided to move to New York with her, one she still stood by, but recently she had been thinking that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to move a little faster. She just hoped she hadn’t discouraged him after the last time he had suggested moving in together. 

“Ok,” Ellen looked at Jane thoughtfully, “but answer me honestly Jane. How many nights do you and Bing spend together?”

After a moment of hesitation, looking down at her hands clasped together in her lap, Jane answered, a deep blush appearing on her cheeks. “Every night.”

“And how many of those nights are spent at your apartment?” Lizzie asked with a smirk on her face. She turned to look at a laughing Lydia, who gave her a hi-five. 

Jane’s eyes narrowed to as close to a glare as possible for her. “I could ask you the same question about you and Darcy.” Turning to look at her sister’s best friend she asked, “Charlotte, how often would you say Lizzie actually spends at her apartment?”

It was Lizzie’s turn to blush while she turned pleading eyes to Charlotte. A small part of Jane felt satisfied that Lizzie was getting put under the spotlight now instead of her. 

Charlotte grinned at Jane and answered, “Oh, I would say… probably never.” This time Charlotte gave Lydia a hi-five as Ellen laughed along with her. 

 

**********

 

Waiting for Darcy to finish his mouthful of wine, Bing took a deep breath.

“I’m going to ask Jane to move in with me.”

William’s eyes grew wide at first, and then he smiled. “Wow, really? That’s great Bing. Do you think she’ll say yes this time?”

Bing had once before plucked up the courage to ask Jane to consider moving in with him, after only 2 months in New York. It had proved to be an unwise decision; they were still working on openly communicating their thoughts and feelings and learning to trust each other again, and Jane was still establishing her self at work. At the time, Bing hadn’t contemplated these things. He was mostly thinking of how much he loved Jane, and how much he wanted to start their life together. But he was glad she had persisted in taking things slow. He was certain that they were both ready now. 

“Yeah, I definitely think we’re ready this time. I mean, we practically live together any way.” He shrugged his shoulders. “What about you and Lizzie? Thinking of asking her any time soon?”

“Ha,” William laughed, “that is a conversation I am not even contemplating discussing until the New Year, at the very earliest.” Darcy loved everything about girlfriend, but one of the things he loved most about Lizzie was also tended to frustrate him. His profound need to care for everyone and everything around him tended to clash with her sometimes stubborn independent streak. They should have realised this would be a hurdle in their relationship; after all, they had fought almost constantly while living under the same roof at Netherfield. He had been getting better at compromising, they both had, but moving in together was something much bigger than just deciding who would pay for their meal that night. William was more than ready to have Lizzie live with him, but he wasn’t quite sure she was ready to give up having her own place just yet. 

Bing just laughed along with Darcy. “Yeah, Jane did mention that Lizzie could be pretty stubborn about that sort of thing, a bit like someone else I know.”

A smirk appeared on Darcy’s lips. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Bing was forming a reply when his eye caught a sight that melted his heart and put the biggest, goofiest grin that Darcy had ever seen on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a lot longer to write than I thought it would. Life seems to get in the way a lot. I'm not 100% happy with these chapters, but they have been sitting half written on my laptop for so long that I just wanted to get them out there. Hope you enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets to meet a special guest.

Ellen Gibson’s laughter at her friends expense was interrupted by her husband’s approach. She immediately held out her arms for the adorable, but drooling, bundle he was holding close to his chest. 

“Someone was getting a bit restless, I think he needs some cuddles from mommy.” Stuart said, leaning down to peck her on the cheek as he passed the baby over. He slid down next to her on the couch, stroking his son’s cheek while he rested against his mother’s chest, little arms clinging to the collar of her dress. 

“Oh, this must be baby Ethan?” Jane asked with a small smile on her face. They were all staring in fascination at the 6 month old as he nuzzled even closer to his mother’s neck. 

“It’s a little strange to think of you as a mother Ellen,” Jane’s big blue eyes grew even wider as she realised how her words might sound. “N-not that I think you aren’t a great mother,” she stuttered, “I’m sure you are, I just meant…”

“It’s ok Jane,” Ellen laughed, “I understand what you mean,” she turned to share a look with her husband, “sometimes I can’t believe it myself. It’s a hard feeling to describe.” Placing a kiss on top of Ethan’s head, she then turned back to Jane. “One day soon you’ll know exactly how I feel.”

Jane laughed at that, “Oh no, not too soon I hope.”

Ellen just shook her head. “I thought the same thing too. Would you like to hold him?”

Lizzie wouldn’t have thought it possible, but Jane’s smile seemed grow bigger as she nodded her head. “Yes of course.” She said.

Just like many boys and men before him, Ethan was as charmed by Jane as she was by him. The smiled at each other, and Jane cooed and pulled funny faces at the little boy in her arms. Lizzie had never understood how well-spoken adults seemed to turn into babbling fools when around babies. She shook her head as Bing sat down on the arm of the chair next to Jane. At almost the same moment she felt the arm rest next to her dip down and looked up to see Will’s handsome face smiling down at her. He grabbed her hand and stroked her knuckles with his thumb. 

“Just couldn’t keep away from me, could you?”

Will chuckled and leaned down to brush his lips gently against hers. “I always have trouble keeping myself away from you.” He looked over to where Bing was now holding Ethan, and making ‘googly eyes’, as Lydia called them, at Jane. “Also, as soon as he saw Jane holding the baby, I couldn’t have kept him away if I tried.”

Charlotte caught her attention then by whispering; “It’s a good thing your mom is distracted by mine right now. Could you imagine what she would say if she saw Jane and Bing holding a baby?” 

Lizzie groaned. “Oh god, I don’t even want to think about it. She’s bad enough as it is, we don’t need to ad more fuel to the fire.”

They sat together for a few more minutes; talking and watching Jane and Bing play with the baby.

“Lizzie, do you want to hold him?”

There was a pause as Lizzie contemplated Jane’s question. She hadn’t had a lot to do with babies or small children; she preferred to deal with the ones who had a decent grasp of the English language and some actual communication skills. Jane and Lydia had always been the ones to baby-sit in their youth. The only baby she had ever held was her cousin’s daughter when she was 15, and that hadn’t been the most pleasant experience of her life. “I… uh….”

“Go on Lizzie, you’ll be fine.” Ellen encouraged her. 

“O-okay.” She stammered. Jane stood up and walked across to Lizzie, placing Ethan into her arms. Lizzie held her breath as she adjusted her arms, making sure she was holding him firmly. So far, so good, she thought, as Ethan stared up at her. He grabbed her necklace and started chewing on it. “Oh no,” she cried, trying to get it away from his mouth. “That’s…” She placed her necklace back down on her neck and scrunched up her nose, “… disgusting.” The necklace was now covered in baby drool. Beside her she felt Will shaking the couch, trying to hold in his amusement. Finally he couldn’t hold it in anymore, and he burst out laughing, closely followed by Lydia and Charlotte. Lizzie tried to scowl at Will, but the laughter was just too infectious. She was finally able to relax back into her seat and continue holding the baby as he bounced around in her arms. This was much better than her first experience with her cousin. 

“Ooh, you know what you should do Lizzie. Stand him up so his feet are resting on your legs and hold his hands.”

Lizzie did as Ellen suggested and smiled widely as Ethan started to dance around, bouncing up and down and making silly noises. She tried to fight the urge that was growing in her to pull a silly face and make ridiculous noises; all to continue making this tiny human in her arms laugh. 

“What a clever boy you are.” Lizzie cooed at him, giving in to the urge. “Yes you are.” 

Ethan started giggling then, and Lizzie couldn’t help but laugh with him. She was completely oblivious to Charlotte’s wide-eyed stare, Lydia’s raised eyebrow, and especially the look in William’s eye. Jane hadn’t missed the wistful look in his eyes though, as he watched Lizzie cooing and laughing with Ethan. 

After a few more rounds of bouncing and giggling, Lizzie started when she felt Will’s arm brushing across her back softly. She looked up at him and saw that he looked a little nervous; he had tucked his chin into his chest. “Could I… would I be able to…” Lizzie’s brow crinkled a moment before she finally clicked. 

“You want to hold him?” she tried to keep the surprise from her voice; she didn’t want it to seem like she was discouraging him.   
“Uh, yes. If that’s okay?” He looked to Ellen and Stuart. 

“Of course it is.” Stuart laughed. 

Lizzie slowly stood up so that she was level with William, as he was still sitting on the arm of the chair. She couldn’t help the swell of confusing and heart clenching emotions from bubbling up inside of her as she handed Ethan over to her boyfriend. He seemed a little unsure at first, and he admitted quietly to her that it was his first time holding a baby. 

“Well, I’m sure I held Gigi as a baby, but I don’t really remember doing it.” He added with a twitch of his lip. 

Bing laughed at the sight in front of him. “I never thought I’d see the day when Darcy voluntarily held a baby.”

Neither Lizzie or Will seemed to notice that anyone had spoken; Will was too focused on the little hands that were reaching for his glasses and trying to pull them off, while Lizzie couldn’t take her eyes away from Will. Lydia looked between the two of them and made a retching mime in Charlotte’s direction. Charlotte just shook her head. For all that Lizzie made fun of her mother’s lectures on getting married and having babies, she seemed well on her way to fulfilling that dream of Mrs Bennet’s. 

Lizzie continued to watch in awe as Will pulled his glasses off and handed them to Ethan to chew on. Will; who couldn’t deal with a people not using coasters with their coffee mugs, who had to sanitise his hands after every time he used money, and who wouldn’t go back to their local cinema after something on the floor made his designer shoes sticky, that same Will was letting this child slobber all over his $400 glasses like it was no big deal. 

Eventually, Lydia got her attention by pulling her back down on to the couch. 

“Careful Lizzie, or mom will see you making eyes at Darceface and the baby, and we’ll never hear the end of it on the way home.” She said with a smirk. “You wouldn’t subject your poor baby sister to that would you?”

Putting her arm around Lydia, Lizzie smiled. “Of course not. I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy.” 

Their laughter was disrupted by a sudden cry from Ethan. Will looked terrified at the crying baby in his arms, who was only moments ago happily chewing away on his glasses. Ellen grabbed him with a reassuring smile and took him upstairs to put him to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Hopefully I stayed pretty true to the characters, and it wasn't too cliche. 
> 
> I posted two chapters at once, so if you missed chapter 2, you should go back and read it. Only one more chapter to go. It's outlined but I have no idea when it will be up. I do also have another story that also goes with this one, and Empty Nest that I have outlined, set further in the future, so hopefully one day I will finally get that story written as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Will have an interesting conversation. 
> 
> Set one week after the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finally finished with this story. I had about 3 quarters of the chapter written then got stuck for a long time on how to end it.
> 
> Thanks to all the people who have reviewed/followed/favourited this story, I really appreciate it :)

"Hey Jane, could you hold on a sec, I'm just trying to open the door." 

Lizzie struggled for another moment with her key and the bags of groceries before the front door opened; she was greeted by the sight of William Darcy wearing an apron over his expensive business shirt and tie, and the smell of the famous Darcy spaghetti bolognaise. Noticing the phone wedged between her ear and her shoulder, he leaned over to give Lizzy a kiss on the cheek, rather than his usual greeting, and took the bags from her left hand. She gave him a smile then turned her attention back to Jane on the other end of the phone. 

"Is everything ok Jane? It must be late in New York?" 

"Oh no, nothing's wrong." Lizzie could hear the excitement in her sister's voice. "I was just so happy, I had to call you. Bing and I are moving in together."

She could hardly contain her joyful squeal. Hearing her shouts, Will came racing out of the kitchen, panicked expression clear on his face. Seeing his expression, Lizzie looked at him apologetically. 

"Sorry Jane, I think I just scared the crap out of Will." She said with a cheeky smile. He rolled his eyes at her comment before heading back into the kitchen. 

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you Jane," Lizzie moved towards the back door, leading to the patio, and took a seat on the outdoor lounge. "And I have to say, it's about time too."

 

*******************

 

Twenty minutes later Lizzie made her way back in to the dining room, just as Will was placing dinner on the table. She grabbed him by his tie, pulled him closer and gave him the proper greeting she was unable to give him earlier. "Hey handsome." She smirked, continuing to play with his tie. "So, Bing asked Jane to move in with him."

"I gathered as much, from all of the squealing."

"You don't seem very shocked," she narrowed her eyes up at him, "did you already know?"

Will pretended to contemplate her question for a moment. "Hmmm. I may have had a conversation with Bing last week, at the Gibson's dinner party."

"William Darcy you sneak, you never even hinted that you knew something."

"Well, it wasn't my secret to tell."

Lizzie gave Will a light swat on the shoulder, and then took her usual seat at the table. "This looks really good. What's the occasion?"

"What do you mean?"

She gestured around the table. "Well, usually, you only cook the famous Darcy bolognaise and break out the fancy wine on special occasions." Lizzie took a sip from her glass. "Or if you're trying to get lucky on your first date." She gave him a wink. 

Will's chin tucked right back to his neck as he tried to stammer out a reply, something Lizzie hadn't seen him do for a really long time. "I, um…" Her hand reached across the table to grab his, trying to ease his sudden anxiety. "What's wrong Will?"

"I did have something I wanted to… um… that is, I wanted to ask…"

Lizzie felt her heart stop for a second, as her mind quickly flashed back to the conversation she just had with her sister. "Oh, Will, are you going to ask me to move in with you?" Her voice had an uncertain, nervous edge to it.

Will released the breath he was holding. "No, no that wasn't… unless you wanted to…"

"No" her reply was louder than she intended, she saw him flinch slightly and moved her chair to sit closer to him, grabbing his hand once again. "Sorry, that sounded harsh, but I just don't think I'm quite ready for that yet. I…"

"I know." He said, squeezing her hand lightly. "That wasn't what I was going to ask you." He leaned over and kissed her forehead before turning away. "Don't worry about it. I was just being silly. It doesn't matter."

"Hey." Lizzie reached up and brushed her thumb across his crinkled brow. "Don't ever feel like anything you have to say is silly, OK?" 

He nodded slightly, and then smiled. 

"Communicating was our biggest issue at the start, so we have to talk honestly, remember?"

Will did remember, that first night together over eight months ago, when they promised each other no more misunderstandings. "I promise we'll talk about it after dinner, OK?"

Lizzie gave him a curious look, "OK." She moved her seat back and grabbed a forkful of pasta. "Mmmm, he's rich, handsome, and he can cook, how did I get so lucky?" she asked imitating her mother's southern drawl. Will screwed up his napkin and tossed it across the table in response. 

 

*******************

 

"So?" Lizzie asked, flopping down beside Will on the couch. "What is this oh so serious topic you wanted to discus?"

Once again Will's chin pulled back to his neck, his words coming out so quickly that they almost ran together. "Have you ever thought about kids?" Looking at her raised eyebrow he clarified. "I mean, do you… have you ever thought about having kids?"

"Wow, definitely a serious topic." She paused for a moment, trying to get her thoughts together. "Interestingly enough, this is a topic I have thought quite a bit about recently." A small smile formed as she heard Will let out a relieved breath. 

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and I happen to have a lot of thoughts on the subject." Lizzie moved herself closer to Will, grabbing his hand and keeping her eyes on their intertwined fingers. "I was always the sort of person who was focused on figuring out my career, and the type of person I wanted to be; kids never really seemed important to that. I suppose it was just something I thought might happen one day, maybe if I found the right person. But I've never really had any maternal instinct, or any of those 'my biological clock is ticking' moments." 

She finally looked up at Will, and saw his furrowed brow. "Then, eight months ago, I started feeling like I might have finally found the person I could spend the rest of my life with. A kind… intelligent… caring… thoughtful… passionate… handsome man." Lizzie punctuated each word with a kiss. "And when I saw you holding Ethan last week, I was filled with so many overwhelming emotions. I suddenly had this image of you holding a different baby, our baby, and the thought made me so incredibly happy." She could feel strong hands holding her cheeks, and Will's thumb slowly caressing the blush that had formed while she was speaking. 

"Will, no one else has ever made me feel like that before." He didn't let her continue, all of a sudden, her face was pulled towards his and he was kissing her, trying to poor all of his emotions into the kiss. 

After several moments they broke apart, trying to catch their breath. Will grinned at Lizzie and brushed her fringe behind her ear. 

"Well, unlike you, I've always imagined myself having children one day, especially coming from such a small family." He paused a moment, and Lizzie knew he was thinking about his parents. Trying to give him some comfort, she softly ran her fingers through his hair. 

"So," Lizzie tried to lighten the mood, "we've both agreed that we want a baby. One day. Did you have a particular time frame in mind?"

The twitching of Will's lip indicated the beginnings of a smile. "Well, call me traditional, but I would like to be married before we had a child."

"Agreed. And I would like to have some time together as a married couple, before we brought a baby into the equation." She paused, biting her lip in thought. "Maybe a year or two?"

Will nodded. "And money isn't really an issue for us." He felt Lizzie shift uncomfortably next to him, so he grabbed her hand. "I know that you're still not entirely comfortable with it, but you can't deny that we won't ever have to worry about wether or not we can afford to look after a child." 

"I know." She sighed as Will's thumb made small circles on her palm. 

"And your company is doing amazingly, so I can't see you struggling for money any time in the future."

"Speaking of work; ideally I'd like to be in a position where I had a few trusted employees that I know would be able to run the company while I was on maternity leave."

"Of course." Will replied, with a peck on her cheek. "Would you be willing to have more than one?"

"Hmm, why," she raised an eyebrow, "how many kids do you want?"

"Oh, maybe, half a dozen or so." He grinned at Lizzie as she shoved him playfully away. "But seriously, I would like at least two children, I think." He wrapped his arms tighter around Lizzie and leaned his cheek on top of her hair. "It was very lonely before Gigi came along, and then our age gap made it… challenging to get along sometimes." 

"I understand." She replied in a soft but serious voice, rubbing his arm tenderly. "I can't imagine growing up without Jane and Lydia," Lizzie smiled, "even if Lydia did drive me nuts most of the time." She added with a little laugh. 

Will's lip twitched at the thought. He had really come to appreciate Lydia over the last few months; and learned that she liked to wind him up almost as much as Lizzie did.

"So," he said, turning his head to look at Lizzie. "Sound like a good future?"

Lizzie smiled at his use of her phrasing from so long ago on her videos. "I think it will do nicely," she replied with a laugh, followed by a quick kiss. It really did sound like a nice future.


End file.
